lego_the_haunted_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Hugh Mongous
Alfred Hugh Mongous is a wizard and one of the main protagonists in the Haunted House Series, and voiced by William Osborne. Early Life Supposedly born in Ancient Britain in C.3000 BC, Hugh Mongous was born with the name Harigrin and was a member of a society of wizards. Sometime during the reign of the Pharaoh King Khufu (2589-2566 BC), Hugh Mongous had arrived in Egypt. During his time in Egypt, he encountered the priest, Manhura, the evil sorcerer who plotted to overthrow King Khufu and become the pharaoh. Manhura and his minions were planning to create a magical chest that would give him immortality, but before it was completed, Mongous defeated him. When the King's priests found out that he had murdered Manhura, they were plotting to execute him. He tried to explain to them that he was an evil wizard, but they would not believe him. When the pharaoh heard what he had done, he was deeply saddened, but when he was told of the wizard's wondrous acts that he had performed in the past, he decided to spare his life. He sentenced him to banishment, and he was left to wonder in the desert. He then made a long journey, through the Middle East, until he arrived in Anatolia (modern Turkey). He then made a long voyage on the Mediterranean, and back to Britain. Life In Britain Hugh Mongous would spend around 4000 years in Britain. For the next 3000 years, he was a well known wizard, possibly friends with Merlin. As the centuries past and wizards died, Hugh Mongous eventually would become the last remaining wizard. In the latter half of the second millennium, magic and wizardry appeared to be mere stories and things of legend. Some time within the 19th century, Hugh Mongous, unable to be taken seriously, ended up becoming an entertainer and a stage magician. He earned a living, pulling rabbits out of hats and soring people in half. He was known as the Great Hugh Mongous, a nickname given to him due to his large height. Life In Pandrudica In the year 1885, during a stage performance, he ended up transporting himself to Pandrudica by mistake. He became a great and wondrous wizard once again, saving the land from black magic. As the years in Pandrudica are different to the years in this world, 67 of our years were 2000 years to Mongous. So, 2000 years of kings, queens and wars later, the terrible dark wizard, Manhura, had resurrected and somehow arrived in Pandrudica. He started a war against Pandrudica, and a war commenced. Due to the threat, the King and Queen told Mongous to flee with their baby son, Prince Septimus. Unfortunately, Manhura was too powerful and overthrew the kingdom. It was now up to Hugh to bring the baby prince up. He lived in hiding, bringing Septimus up as his own son. When Septimus became a strong, young man, he became leader of a rebel army, by the name of the Septimians, who wanted to overthrow Manhura and put the rightful king in power. Once he had assembled an army, Septimus was ready to declare war, but Hugh Mongous had a vision in a dream; 'That five young strangers of great virtue, would come to the land of Pandrudica, from another world, and help to defeat the forces of evil.' He then persuaded the Prince to wait until the prophecy was fulfilled. Only then would they be ready to fight. Some 30 Pandrudican years after Manhura's arrival, the five Miller children, James, Philippa, Simon, Emily and George Miller, along with the skeleton, William the Thin, arrived in Pandrudica. They would help the Prince and his men defeat the evil Manhura, and make Septimus the new king. Category:Wizards Category:British Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Voiced By William Osborne Category:Male Characters